


Ghosts N' Stuff

by TehrBear



Category: Football RPF, Real Person Fiction, Sports RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Consent, Haunted Houses, M/M, because that shit is super important
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-02 22:00:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2827553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TehrBear/pseuds/TehrBear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel accepts a seemingly silly and harmless dare and drags an unsuspecting Fernando down with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Wishing to be the Friction in Your Jeans

**Author's Note:**

> This has not been beta'd so all mistakes are my own. If you find any grammar/spelling mistakes please do tell me.
> 
> I do not own the characters as they are real people but I own all other elements of the story which is completely fictional and not to be taken seriously at all.

“Just relax, we'll be in and out.”

Fernando glared at the man in front of him. “I don't want to go _in_.”

“Nando if we don't I'll be out three grand.”

“It's not my fault you can't keep your mouth shut. You didn't have to accept the dare. And you definitely didn't have to include me in this bullshit.”

Daniel pouted at the blond. “The house isn't actually haunted you know. All we have to do is go inside spend three hours in there and bring back a souvenir and we'll have three grand to spare.”

Fernando began walking away and Dan jogged to cross him and block him off.

“Three hours Nando that's all I'm asking.” He said putting his hands on Fernando’s shoulders to prevent the man from pushing past him.

“What if something bad happens?”

“Nothing will happen. Besides those three idiots will be outside the entire time.”

“Dan…” He refused to look Dan in the eyes. Instead he looked down and then up, and then at an old couple waiting for the bus across the street. “What if... You know I get…”

“Get scared?” Fernando glared as if saying it out loud was sin. “Don’t worry. Your secret will be safe with me. If you get scared we'll leave and I'll tell Carra, Gerrard and Alonso that I’m the scared one.”

“You'd do that?” Fernando eyed him skeptically.

“Well, yeah. I'm the one dragging you into this aren't I?”

“Well, I guess…”

“Great!” He beamed. “Meet us there by 11:45.”

\----

11:45

The house in question stood slightly slanted at the end of a street with a slight incline, giving it the appearance of towering over the rest of the neighbourhood. Despite that, it was actually much smaller than most of the houses on the street. Fernando had passed by it several times during the day and it hadn’t seemed so intimidating—just ugly, run down, and out of place. Now, during a particularly foggy night, Fernando felt chills as he walked up to the rusty gates where four figures stood waiting for him. They looked up at him as he arrived and Dan smiled in relief, obviously having thought that Fernando might not show up. Stevie, Jamie and Xabi smirked as if they had something planned, or maybe they just had a feeling they were about to win a bet. Fernando thought so too. He wasn’t too confident that he’d be able to handle this even if Dan would be there with him.

“Okay, rules.” Carragher announced

“Enter at 12. Exit at 3. Do whatever you want inside but you can't sleep.” Stevie continued

“And you both have to bring out the coolest thing you can find.” Xabi finished.

“But that's stealing.” Fernando whined. Dan nudged him and willed him to be quiet.

“Then you can go put it back afterwards if you want. Your choice.” Fernando grimaced.

“You can use your phones as flashlights.” Stevie said, already looking super bored.

“What?! Fuck this.” Fernando turned to leave but Dan grabbed him by the arm. “Phones make the shittiest light sources!”

“Well, we’ll have two. Just relax.” Dan let go of his arm when he was sure Fernando wasn’t going to leave.

“It’s almost 12.” Jamie said. “Scram.”

\----

Dan and Fernando jumped the fence and jogged to the house. The cold was already seeping through their jackets. _It’s not going to be much better inside,_ Fernando complained to himself. He feared that if he complained anymore out loud, Dan would get pissed and abandon him inside. Allegedly the only entrance was the window to the basement. The boards were said to have been torn off a long time ago. They found the window and opened it, Fernando standing back as Dan flashed a light down, trying to calculate how far the jump would be and if anything was in the way directly under the small entrance. Then all of a sudden he crouched down, dangled his legs through and then disappeared into the house.

“Damn it stinks!” He hissed. “Nando, get your ass down here.”

Fernando followed Dan's actions but stumbled when his feet came into contact with the concrete. He crashed loudly into a nearby shelf, disturbing a thick layer of dust which went straight into his face. He sneezed several times in row, almost stumbling into another shelf but Dan caught him by the waist. Fernando made a fist around the cloth of Dan's shirt to regain his balance and involuntarily sneezed in Dan's general direction.

“Nando! Eugghhhhh eww!” Fernando laughed and let go of Dan's shirt.

“Sorry.” As Fernando’s eyes slowly became used to the dark, save for the thin streams of light emitted from their phones, he saw Dan dramatically wiping his face. “Dan! I bet I missed you by a mile”

Dan grinned and let go of his waist. “I’m just teasing. Come on let's explore.”

“Can't we just grab something from here and then wait out the three hours outside. We can stay away from the fence so they won’t see us.”

“They’ll come to check I know they will.”

“Then why can't we just stay in the basement.”

“We're here now, may as well check things out.”

“Dan…”

“The rest of the house will be far less spookier than the basement.”

“Okay.” Fernando sighed in defeat.

He followed Dan through the basement and up the creaky stairs, praying all the while that they wouldn’t break underneath them. Once safely in a hallway, Fernando took a deep breath, and then immediately regretted as the dank smell of rotten wood and who knows what else hit him with fierce intensity.

“Dan I can’t breathe.”

“Sure you can. Through your mouth.” But when he did so he could taste what he could no longer smell. This couldn’t be healthy for either of their lungs.

Daniel let the beam of light emitting from his phone wander aimlessly around hallways, reflecting off the glass on several pictures still hung on the walls, illuminating the cobwebs that had accumulated over the years of abandonment, straight into Fernando’s eyes, who gave him the dirtiest look ever while trying to not go blind and then back to the pictures. “This is so cool!”

“What’s cool about old pictures with people we don’t know?”

“Fernando, cheer up a little, will you? Come here,” Dan grabbed Fernando’s sleeve and pulled him closer. “Take a look at this one.”

“They’re not even smiling,” Fernando said, squinting.

“I don’t think you get to judge people for not smiling, grumpy,” Daniel laughed as Fernando’s frown deepened, just proving his point further. “But you’re right. Why would someone frame and hang a picture if no one is smiling. Makes you wonder, doesn’t it?”

“No offense babe, but not really.” Then there was a slight creak that caused Fernando to tense and look around, trying to gulp down the lump gradually forming in his throat. “Um… Dan?”

“Yeah?” Came the reply. Dan had moved further down the hall, away from the boarded up front door, and even though Fernando didn’t want to go deeper into the house, he decided to stay close to Daniel, in case a ghost jumped out of that weird little closet under the stairs that he was standing next to.

“Is there, uh… any particular reason that people think this place is haunted?” A scurrying noise had him grabbing onto Dan’s arm and letting out a tiny squeak. Dan pretended he didn’t notice. Fernando was grateful.

“Well apparently the eldest son of the family went nuts. And one night he snuck into his sister's bedroom and slit her throat. No one suspected him so the next night, he snapped his four month old brothers neck and then the third night he shot his parents in their bed and hung himself from the kitchen ceiling fan.”

“That sounds lovely.”

“Relax, that’s just the most popular rumour,” Dan said, leading Fernando into the kitchen (and Fernando noticed that it did indeed have a ceiling fan which someone could easily hang themselves from). “The most likely was the story I heard about the father losing his job, the house being repossessed by the bank and then no one wanting to buy it because it was in horrible condition and eventually it went further into disrepair until no one could be bothered at all.”

Fernando had stopped listening after he heard ‘possessed’ and wondered if ghosts could possess people. _Maybe Dan’s already been possessed_ , he thought frantically. _It would explain why he’s so calm and weirdly excited about this_. The kitchen smelled worse than the hallway, most likely due to old pipes, so they didn’t stay long. Dan started to climb the stairs to the second floor and Fernando, refusing to let go of Dan’s arm, followed with his heart pounding loudly, but no other complaint. They went through the first door they saw, presumably the master bedroom due to it’s size. One of the boards on the window was missing. Dan peeked through and saw three figures next to the gate, huddled closely in the cold. He checked the time on his phone and saw that they had two hours left. A lot of time to kill. Then he noticed the way Fernando was leaning into him, cutting off any circulation below his elbow with how tightly he was holding on.

“You okay?” The look on Fernando’s face, when he turned to look at Dan and nodded, put him on edge. He wondered when he’d gotten so lucky. He teased Fernando endlessly and got him stuck in situations he wanted no part in, like this one, but the blond never once gave him grief for it. Sure, he complained. But he wouldn’t be the Nando that Dan loved if he didn’t complain.

So Dan stepped in front of Fernando and pressed them flush against each other. Fernando let go of his arm and accepted the warmth of Daniels embrace. Their arms snaked around each other and they stood almost nose to nose for only a moment before he captured Fernando’s lips in a leisurely kiss. The other man responded with enthusiasm, gratefully distracted from his eerie surroundings. Dan shoved his cold hands under Fernando’s jacket, when he felt his Fernando’s fingers caressing his cheekbones, and played with the hem of his shirt. He brushed the skin there ever so slightly and felt Fernando shudder against his body and almost choke on the tongue that Dan had oh so elegantly shoved down his throat.

There was no battle for dominance. They both knew who was taking charge once Dan had Fernando backed up against a dresser near the window. Warmth spread through them as Dan teased the waistband of Fernando’s boxer briefs and was met with the bucking of the blond’s hips, mercilessly rubbing their crotches together in a desperate attempt for some friction. They seemed to have forgotten where they were as Dan wasted no time in unbuckling Fernando’s belt and unbuttoning and unzipping his jeans in a single second. If Fernando had been even remotely aware of how scared he’d been moments ago, he definitely wasn’t once Dan’s hand had pulled his half-hard cock out and started stroking it a tormenting pace. Tormentingly slow, that is. Dan felt Fernando grow in his hands so he continued until he decided it was time to move on. Fernando whined when Dan removed his hand, and his mouth, and stepped back slightly. The few moments it took for Dan to get to his knees were enough for Fernando to come to his senses.

“Dan,” he said, trying to keep his voice from trembling at the sight of the brunet in front of him and the cold that hit him as Dan pulled down his jeans and underwear further down, for easier access. “Dan, this is weird. I—I don’t… I mean, I can’t...”

“Just close your eyes and pretend you’re at home.” Dan smirked. He put his hands on Fernando’s bare thighs and squeezed the pliant skin. “Or in the locker room. Or where ever you prefer getting sucked off the most.”

Without removing his hands, Dan leaned forward to kiss the head of Fernando’s cock moving back to watch his lover’s face. Fernando was watching him too, his lip caught between his teeth. He hadn’t closed his eyes. So without breaking eye contact, Dan moved forward once again and this time took the tip into his mouth, sucking lightly and letting his tongue tease the slit. Fernando’s thighs tensed under his hands, the muscles were clenched tightly and there was a fire in his eyes. He was so achingly hard and Daniel wasn’t doing much about it. He could imagine how frustrating it would be but he loved watching Fernando melt because of him. He moved back again, still looking into his eyes.

“Nando?” All he got was a whine in reply. “This is okay, right?”

“What?”

“Are you okay,” He planned to leave it at that but then added: “with this?”

Fernando let a small smile grace his strikingly beautiful features. “Of course. You know you don’t have to ask.”

“I know. It’s just that you seemed a little apprehensive at first.”

“Trust me. I’m okay with this. But if you don’t hurry up, I swear you’ll never get this ass ever again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title is a song by Deadmau5
> 
> Chapter title comes from "Sugar We're Going Down" by Fall Out Boy


	2. This Nightmare Can't Be Blown Away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry.

Dan smirked and all of a sudden the cold was replaced by wet warmth as Dan took him in as far as he could on first try. His hands were gripping what was left. Fernando had to grip the dresser tightly to keep from falling over when Dan hummed around him. Dan pulled away slowly, his lips pressed around the cock tightly, his tongue tracing a pulsing vein. He was still moving too slowly to do anything but make Fernando squirm. But that knowledge only prompted him to use that to an advantage. Fernando’s cock slipped out of his mouth but was back in there in no time, deeper than before. Again, Dan took his time moving away, using Fernando’s moans, the fact that he couldn’t keep eye contact for more than a few seconds before clenching them shut and breathing hard. Dan’s tongue lapped up whatever moisture had accumulated on the head and moaned at the taste.

This time, he pushed his lips as far as they would go and Fernando felt the softness at the back of Dan’s throat. He could practically feel himself leaking precum. That sensation, as well as others—Dan’s nose tickling the skin right above his cock, his chin against Fernando’s balls—may just have been enough to drive him over the edge. Admittedly, that lack of control would have been pretty embarrassing but it didn’t last more than a few seconds before Dan moved back again. Then, claiming a steady pace, he started bobbing his head, taking as much as he could at one time and then just the head, to drive his tongue over the slit and devour the beads of precum. Fernando moved one hand to Dan’s hair, stroking and tugging making the man groan around him, while the other still kept him steady as possible, using the dresser as support. He resisted the urge to fuck Dan’s mouth, knowing that he wouldn’t appreciate it, and instead focused on the feel of Dan’s teeth, only slightly grazing him as the man’s sucking became sloppy. Or maybe it wasn’t sloppy. Maybe it was because Fernando’s legs wouldn’t stop trembling. He opened his eyes and watched saliva drip down onto Dan’s chin. Despite the external temperature, they were both beginning to sweat, the heat of their own bodies giving off and surrendering to the cold. Seeing Dan so messy and disheveled, his eyes drooping lazily, made Fernando’s heart beat faster. Dan hollowed his cheeks and Fernando threw his head back in ecstasy.

“I’m gonna… fuck Dan… almost… please… keep going I’m so close.” That was all Dan needed to hear to take Fernando right up to the hilt, the head of his cock right up against the sensitive skin of his soft palate. He hollowed his cheeks again, trying his best to ignore his gag reflex and felt Fernando’s hand tighten the grip on his hair, and his cock twitch before he came down Dan’s throat. He let out a guttural, almost primitive moan as Dan swallowed all that he could in one go before he was choking and had to pull away. Fernando’s vision was white and he felt incredible heat on his cheeks. Dan used his tongue to clean away everything he hadn’t already swallowed and the wiped the spit off his mouth on his jacket sleeve before standing up.

He kissed Fernando only for a second before turning him around and letting his fingers— _CRASH!!!!_

“Dan!” Daniel only groaned against Fernando’s neck as he groped Fernando's ass tightly and pulled apart the cheeks so he could push his clothed crotch against the heated opening there. The other man didn’t respond to his touch. “Dan, what was that noise?”

“Ignore it, I need you so bad right now.”

“I can’t,” Fernando slipped out of his grasp and pulled up his underwear. The look in his eyes was frantic. Another loud noise resounded around them. “Dan, please. I’m scared.”

“Okay, don’t worry.” Dan reached for him and helped him pull his jeans back up. Once his belt was buckled Dan took Fernando into his arms and held him tight, pointedly ignoring the how restraining his own pants felt. “I promise it’s nothing. It’s probably just the wind… or something.”

“That is probably the least reassuring thing you could have said,” Fernando chuckled into Dan’s neck, unknowingly causing Dan to squirm internally at the feeling.

“This house is so old. Things probably fall apart all the time.” The end of his sentence was marked by another crash, causing the wooden boards under their feet to tremble. “Okay. This is over. Forget the money; we’re getting out of here.”

They rushed down the stairs and stopped at the basement door, which was jammed shut. “I don’t remember us closing this!”

“We didn’t!” They pulled at the door with all their strength, only being awarded with a centimeter every tug. Finally the gap was big enough for them to squeeze through. They half-ran, half-tripped down the stairs and searched frantically for the window.

“I was sure it was right here,” Fernando said, standing in between the shelf he’d knocked over and the shelf he’d almost knocked over.

“It _was_ right here,” Dan said, his voice sounding like condemnation, sentencing them to the realization that this basement, the one that they had come through less than two hours ago, no longer had any windows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like surprise blow jobs are the best blow jobs.


End file.
